


Zeppelin, Dion & Adams

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: At Least I Think That's What It Is, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Dancing Lessons, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel How to Dance, Dean Winchester is Loved, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: So, so many years - oh, so manyalmost’sandmaybe’s- and all it takes in the end is a Led Zepp song you can dance to, and they finally fall in each other’s arms.ORThe One in which Dean Winchester wears hamburger pajamas and decides to teach Castiel how to dance.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Zeppelin, Dion & Adams

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Dean teaching Cas how to dance? It’s pretty mainstream, but I crave the cute. Love you and your fics ❤️

Castiel looks up from his newspaper, his attention snapped by Sam’s snicker, and an elbow shoved against his arm. Surprised, he turns to Sam for an explanation, but the younger Winchester has already left the room after nudging him.

Probably, to draw his attention to Dean.

And _well_ , is his attention drawn.

Castiel stares at the man wearing hamburger pyjamas and scrappy headphones, who’s crossed the room with eyes closed, to get to the counter. Oblivious to Castiel’s presence, Dean starts to work with eggs and saucepans, head noticeably bobbing to the music which plays in his ears.

As Castiel looks on, Dean progresses from merely nodding along to the beat, to actually moving with it. His shoulders bounce, not both at once, and his hips seem to sway with a slight rhythm, just enough to distract Castiel from every other part of him which is periodically twitching.

It’s only when he twirls around with a flourish, and struts to the table, that Castiel realizes he’s _dancing_.

It’s also right then, that Dean opens his eyes.

“Dean.” Cas says, before Dean can say a thing - and he knows he sounds guilty, because he is. He even looks the part, with eyes open wide and jaw clenched mid-swallow.

“Hey,” Dean smiles, not half as reprimanding as Castiel may have expected. He sits down across the angel on the table. “Omelette?”

“No, thank you.”

Castiel knows he wasn’t supposed to have been looking. That was clearly not meant for anyone, but Dean himself.

But for some reason, Dean wasn’t getting mad.

“You look weird.” Dean informs him, once he’s put his headphones away, along with the phone they were attached to. He starts to eat. “What, never seen a man dance in his own kitchen?”

“No?” Castiel says, unsure of what may have been the purpose of the question. Dean had to have already known his answer, right?

“Huh.” That’s all he gets in return.

There’s silence for a moment. Then Dean adds, “Figures.” Leaving Castiel with more things he can’t quite justify to himself.

There’s a longer pause.

Dean eats, and Castiel watches. He doesn’t resume reading the paper - it doesn’t seem interesting enough, anymore. He’s thinking; he’s thinking about a lot of things. Dean’s apparently unaware of this and he, simply, eats.

“I can’t dance.” Castiel blurts, smashing the comfortable silence that had fallen over the room.

He’s an idiot.

“Really?” Dean asks, eyebrows up in his hair.

Castiel just nods, miserably, wondering why he ever opened his mouth in the first place. Dean sits for another minute, scraping his plate clean of eggs and bread with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Finally, he gets up and deposits them in the sink. Washes his hands, and turns to Cas.

“C'mon.”

Castiel looks at him, incredulously.

“I’m teaching you to dance.” He shrugs, as easy as that, and starts to walk towards Castiel.

For a brief bit, Castiel wonders if he’s going to hold his hand out for Castiel to take - but then he just picks up his phone, unplugs the headphones, and starts scrolling for apparently a dance-track.

Castiel stays frozen to his chair.

Once music fills the room, Dean turns his attention back to Castiel. He analyses him. “You want to do this, don’t you?”

Castiel thinks he sighs.

But he knows he’s getting up.

The music starts picking up pace, as he reaches Dean, and he beckons him closer. Closer still. Perfect. And then, Dean takes his hand in his, without warning, and squeezes his own around it.

Castiel’s pretty sure he melts on the inside.

_There’s a lady who’s sure,_

_All that glitters is gold._

_And she’s buying a stairway to heaven._

“Take my waist.” Dean instructs, and Castiel obeys, gently putting his other hand on Dean’s hip. He’s not done this before, unless he’s had to pull a wounded Dean out of danger. This is different - and it’s already wonderful.

“Higher.” Dean teases, but his smile suggests he thinks similarly.

Castiel’s hand slides a little higher, resting on the slight curve on Dean’s side, warm. Instantly, Dean puts his own hand on Castiel’s shoulder, but they’re standing so close, his arm’s halfways around his neck.

_In a tree by the brook,_

_There’s a songbird who sings;_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiving._

Dean clicks his tongue to signal they’re going to start, and they do - starting to sway on their feet. Castiel looks down to study Dean’s feet.

It’s slow at the start, but Castiel feels it odd for only a moment, before he realizes this isn’t hard.

He just has to step beside Dean’s steps.

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder._

Dean squeezes Castiel’s shoulder when he steps a little too far, and Castiel corrects himself.

“Not bad,” He tells Castiel, pleased, when he doesn’t repeat the error again.

“This isn’t difficult.”

Dean smirks at him. “Okay, then let’s take our focus away from the feet.” He looks straight into Castiel’s eyes, pauses, and then suddenly sways them to the right, hand tight around his.

“Dean!” Cas almost yells, but his eyes are crinkled into the most beautiful smile Dean’s ever seen, and he catches up soon, if only it makes him end up holding onto Dean tighter.

_Ooh, really makes me wonder._

So, so many years - and so many _almost’s_ and _maybe’s_ \- and all it takes in the end is a Led Zepp song you can dance to, and they finally fall in each other’s arms.

***

(When the solo rolls around, Dean takes a chance and spins Cas.

And in the amped-up last stanzas, they let go of each other, and Dean shows Cas how to rock out to a comfortably fast beat.

But they both agree which was the best part, so when Celine Dion starts to play after, Cas is the one who pulls Dean close, and takes the lead.)

***

Sam comes back to the kitchen in a couple of hours to get a beer, and freezes in the doorway.

Castiel has his head on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean has his nose in Castiel’s hair, and they’re both concentrating on just their feet as they move around the kitchen, hands wrapped around each other.

Bryan Adams’ _Everything I Do_ plays in the background.

He thinks he hears Dean muttering, “Told you this was too advanced for you.” Following a yelp, which was probably Cas stepping on Dean’s foot, and Cas indignantly huffing and answering with something that Sam doesn’t wait around to listen to.

You see, when your brother and his angel slow dance in front of your kitchen, you sort out your priorities and get out of their hair for the rest of the day.

After all, it took them long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made you happy!! Sorry about the general awfulness of the title. Have a wonderful day ~ <3


End file.
